


Only For You

by NovaRain, STARSdidathing



Series: Creative Hijinks [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Art, Collaboration, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer, Swimming Pools, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki should have known that agreeing to join his lover in the pool would entail something ridiculous.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Stars' here** and gotta say, very interesting to write a Summer story during an Australian winter. But definitely fun. You can blame **NovaRain** for the concept as she swelters in her own summer heat. Poor thing :'(

Loki loved his lover; it was the only way he could possibly be coerced into _this_.

It didn’t mean he was happy about it.

He had also used an illusion to distort and hide the sight of Anthony’s pool from view. He then, at his lover’s request, gave the barriers of the spell the illusion of a beach. They remained in Anthony’s Malibu pool but to look around them was as if they were swimming in the ocean.

Loki just did his best not to look down at the _thing_ around his waist. A plastic, inflatable green and gold dragon. It was not as ridiculous as the unicorn Anthony had around his own waist, but Loki was still unimpressed.

They could both swim, they were both capable adults and yet this... this _child floatation device_ was around their waists.

Loki was just grateful he had blocked Heimdall from seeing him.

“Awh, come on Loki,” Anthony coaxed, his smile and eyes bright. “Don’t look so annoyed. You said you’d get in the pool with me!”

“I did not think that it would entail-”

But Loki’s indignant words were cut off by Anthony kicking himself closer. The heads of their flotation devices bumped, but Anthony ignored it to lean in close and capture Loki’s lips in a gentle, tender kiss.

When he pulled back, Anthony was looking at him with warmth and affection. He was also smiling; in fact, he had _been_ smiling since Loki agreed to the ridiculous floater and joined his lover in the pool.

“And I love you for doing it for me,” Anthony told him.

And Loki well... he sighed and relented. “I love you as well, Anthony.”

Anthony pressed another kiss to his cheek before floating back to where he’d been earlier, languishing in the cool water on a hot day, his smile unable to be wiped from his face.

Loki truly did try to remain stern and unenthusiastic, but with Anthony so happy over such a simple activity shared with Loki... well, the mage was willing to relax and allow a small hit to his pride in order to make his lover happy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Stars' here** and you should have heard some of our giggling back and forths of potential titles filled with terrible puns:
> 
> You Float My Boat  
> You Inflate My Floater  
> You Keep Me Afloat  
> Afloat, My Love  
> Floater Of Love
> 
> Eventually, we did turn serious. But, it's moments like this where I cackle madly and am thrilled to be working with **NovaRain** on a monthly basis.


End file.
